


new fears

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I love that this technically could be canon compliant now, M/M, Minor Angst, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: Gabriel isn't a huge fan of Sam's habit of throwing himself into the path of dangerWritten for a tumblr prompt





	new fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sabriel + first kiss in the middle of an argument for a prompt?"

Gabriel rounded on Sam the moment they landed back in the motel room, his expression downright thunderous. “What the actual fuck was that, Sam?” Gabriel growled, glaring at Sam. “Please, enlighten me on whatever bullshit reasoning you have this time.”

It was moments like these that Sam remembered just how inhuman Gabriel was, as the air crackled with palpable static and his voice swelled with an undercurrent of sheer power.

Still, Sam refused to let himself be intimidated. Gabriel looked the image of barely contained rage as he clenched his jaw and watched Sam, unblinking, but they’d played this game enough times for Sam to know the rules. He’d argue he was just doing his job, Gabriel would yell at him for having no self preservation, Sam would promise to be more careful (they both knew he wouldn’t keep it), and Gabriel would gradually calm back down.

“I was doing my job as a hunter,” Sam snapped back, lifting his chin defiantly. Gabriel let out a short, derisive laugh.

“Right, sure. I forgot your job was throwing yourself into stupidly dangerous situations, my bad.”

“My job,” Sam argued back, “is saving people. If that’s at the cost of my own life, so be it.”

“You hunters are all the same, romanticising this idea of dying on the job. So bent on the idea of martyrdom, you don’t even try to survive.”

“Because you’re really one to talk about being a martyr,” Sam said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head, as though challenging Gabriel to argue his point.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” he replied, his lips spreading into a cruel smirk. “Got your ass out of there Devil free, didn’t I? You’re welcome.”

“Why’s that any different to what I did?”

“Because for me, it’s a last resort. For you,” Gabriel jabbed him hard in the chest, stepping forward as Sam stumbled back. “For you, it’s a fucking hobby.”

Sam clenched his jaw and folded his arms tight across his chest, glowering at Gabriel. “You’re not going to make me feel bad for saving someone.”

“Maybe not,” Gabriel replied, “but I am going to make you feel bad for putting no worth on your own life, Sam. I can deal with healing you, with broken bones. But we almost lost you today. _I_ almost lost you.”

Sam got the very clear impression that despite Gabriel’s smaller stature, the archangel was glaring down at him. He felt dwarfed by the enormity and overwhelming sensation of Gabriel’s presence, and it took all his resolve not to back down out of instinct.

“You seem pretty damn set on giving me a heart attack, which, I’d like to point out, is impossible, so stop wasting your time. I’m always going to have your back, but if you keep using that as a way to justify your bullshit hero complex, then mmMF-”

Sam cut Gabriel off as he shoved the archangel against the wall and pressed their lips together. After a moment of stunned stillness, Gabriel melted underneath Sam and kissed back, wrapping his arms possessively around the hunter’s neck.

There was nothing gentle about their first kiss - it was anger and relief and fear and want all rolled into one. Sam’s hand weaved through Gabriel’s hair and gripped tight, pulling as Gabriel dragged his teeth over Sam’s lower lip.

It was Gabriel who tentatively pulled away first, looking torn and confused, leaving Sam to catch his breath. “What... What the actual fuck was that?” Gabriel said, his voice low and uncertain. He watched Sam carefully, held his poker face up, but Sam could see his want and worry, his fear of rejection and need for affection warring with each other.

“You wouldn’t shut up, and I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Two birds, one stone.”

Gabriel’s mouth slowly spread into a smirk, hungry and primal. Sam felt something deep in his stomach twist as Gabriel brushed a warm hand over his cheek, thumb tracing across his cheekbone.

“Don’t go thinking this lets you off the hook, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, either leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr at astralgabriel :) As usual, this is unbetad, sorry.
> 
> Title is inspired by "New Fears" by Lights
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
